Misaki and the Pink Sock
by JunjoFan1469
Summary: Sumi has an evil plan to scare Misaki out of a relationship with Akihiko. Will it work? Or will Akihiko catch onto Sumi's plan before it is too late. Rated M for future lemons and maybe language. Based off of Urbandictionary definition.
1. Sumi's Plan

**Misaki and the Pink Sock**

**Chapter One: Sumi's Plan**

**I do ****NOT**** own Junjou Romantica**

**This is my first fanfiction! I finally got my lazy self up to do this… Enjoy! **

When Misaki woke up that morning, he was not happy; not happy at all. Akihiko had made love to him all night long and he was exhausted! Not to mention terribly sore in the ass. Misaki was in the kitchen washing dishes when Akihiko came in and stood behind him.

"Baka Usagi-san! I can't believe we did THAT all night long!" Misaki mumbled angrily as he washed the dishes, unaware of Akihiko's presence behind him.

The older man wrapped his arms around the boy and began to feel the boy's nipple's through his shirt.

"U-Usagi-san! S-Stop it I'm going to be late!" Misaki yelled as he felt his nipple's grow hard.

He struggled but Akihiko had a firm hold on him. "Misaki…" Akihiko murmured in the boy's ear prior to biting it.

"U-Usagi-san!" Misaki yelled as picked up a pan and started to swing it around.

"OI! Watch it with the pan!" Akihiko chuckled.

Akihiko quickly let go of Misaki, giving the boy time to flee from the kitchen and get his stuff.

_This is the worst! Kamijo Sensei is going to slaughter me! Baka Usagi-san, it's all his fault!_ Misaki thought as he raced to the door with his heavy bag.

He began to open the door but a large hand from behind him kept it shut. Misaki gulped and spun around to reveal Akihiko with a very seductive grin on his face.

"You're so cute. Especially when you try to fight back," said Akihiko as he leaned in close to the boy, making him blush like crazy.

"BAKA USAGI-" The boy had managed to scream before Akihiko kissed the life out of him.

The older man kissed him passionately until the door from behind Misaki was flung open, sending Misaki into the wall next to it. He slumped to the floor as Aikawa came bursting in.

"SENSEI! DO YOU HAVE THE MANUSCRIPT FOR ME?" The red haired women yelled, not completely sensing the evil aura that Akihiko was emitting.

"Aikawa, I told you that I'm not finished so please leave," he said coldly.

"JUST DO YOUR JOB AND WRITE! YOUR DEADLINE IS IN THREE DAYS!" She shrieked furiously.

Meanwhile, Misaki was still behind the door and on the ground, seething about being caught up in his perverted lover's kiss. Aikawa was persistent that she was not going to leave so she slammed the door shut and found the brunette behind it.

"Misaki-kun! I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" She said as she helped the boy up.

"I-It's okay Aikawa-san," said Misaki rubbing his head and opened the door once more. "I got to go, bye Usagi-san."

"Misaki I'll give you a ride-" he started.

"DO YOUR DAMN WORK!" He and the editor yelled in unison.

Misaki left as Aikawa was herding Akihiko back to his office to finish his latest novel. Misaki ran to the University but was still late by a few minutes. He walked into his first class and Kamijo the devil confronted him.

"TAKAHASHI-KUN I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE LATE TO MY CLASS!" Kamijo yelled as he chucked a piece of chalk that hit Misaki in the back of the head.

"Sorry Sensei…" Misaki's voice trailed off as he sat down next to Sumi senpai.

Sumi secretly smirked at his friend's frustration and watched the brunette fumble with his books.

In the eyes of Akihiko, Sumi was a good for nothing bastard, but in Misaki's eyes he was a good friend. Ever since Sumi met Misaki, he had set his sights on stealing Akihiko away from Misaki by coming up with all sorts of schemes to break them up. This time he had really found something worth trying.

The previous day, Sumi was in an art class where he heard one of the girls at the table mention something about a 'pink sock'. Being nosy, he asked the girl what it meant. The girl blushed and refused to tell him, making Sumi all the more curious.

That night he looked it up on the internet and found the TRUE meaning of what a 'pink sock' was. Sumi smirked and found it as another way to scare Misaki out of a relationship with Akihiko.

Sumi let out a sigh as he watched Misaki scramble to get caught up on the notes they had been taking in class. Kamijo rambled on about the boring book they were reading and yelled at a group of girls in the front of the class.

Two hours later, Misaki and Sumi were in the cafeteria sitting at a table eating and talking.

"Sumi Senpai, what do you have planned for this weekend?" Misaki asked as he chewed on some ramen.

"Nothing much. What about you? Do you have something special planned with Usami-san?" Sumi grinned evilly.

Misaki turned several shades of red, "S-Senpai…"

_Why does he always ask me about Usagi-san? I know Sumi made a move on him but he is still my best friend at University._

"Oh well, I was just wondering… So can I ask you something?" asked Sumi faking a friendly smile.

Misaki turned back to his normal color, "Sure, what is it?"

Sumi's fake friendly expression never changed, "Have you ever heard of a pink sock?"

**Duhh Duhh Duhhhhhh… So I hoped you liked it. I will update soon. Oh and for those of you who have heard of a pink sock… -grins evilly- you know where I'm going with this.**

**Misaki: "I'm afraid to find out…"**

**Me: -Laughs evilly- "Damn straight!"**

**Akihiko: "Maybe I could use it in my next BL novel."**

**Misaki: "NOOOOOO"**

**Me: "That would be…"**

**Hiroki: -throws book- "FINISH YOUR DAMN SENTENCES!"**

**Me: "UWAH!"**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	2. Pink Sock To Misaki's Horror

**Misaki and the Pink Sock**

**Chapter Two: Pink Sock; To Misaki's Horror**

**I do ****NOT**** own Junjou Romantica.**

**Ho Ho Ho! For those of you who don't know what a pink sock is… BE PREPARED! It's kind of… well… you'll just have to find out! **

Misaki looked up at Sumi innocently, "No Senpai, what is it?"

Sumi smiled devilishly, knowing that Misaki would be curious. "Oh, it's nothing…"

"Senpai just tell me, I really want to know now!" exclaimed Misaki, eating another forkful of ramen noodles.

"Well… If you must know, a pink sock is the result of a lot of butt sex; the intestines actually exit through the ass, forming a dangling mound, resembling a pink sock."

Sumi could have videotaped Misaki's priceless expression. The brunette spit out the ramen he was eating and stared at his friend, his face white as a ghost.

"S-SENPAI! THAT'S DISGUSTING! I-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD TELL ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" he shrieked and quickly stood up.

When Misaki stood up, he back into someone and it caused their whole tray to go crashing to the floor. The brunette whirled around in horror to see Kamijo the devil, looking pissed off and about ready to throw something.

"TAKAHASHI-KUN! DETENTION, AFTER SCHOOL, TODAY AND TOMORROW!" he roared.

The whole cafeteria grew silent and watched the poor student get yelled at by the devil. Misaki was blushing from head to toe from embarrassment. Once Kamijo left, the cafeteria went back to normal again, but poor Misaki was still red.

_Uwah… This is the worst day ever…_ thought Misaki as he put his head down on the table.

Sumi was secretly smiling on the inside at the boy's misfortune. This was easier than he thought, especially when the boy got home. Sumi watched as Misaki picked his head up and heaved a deep sigh. They ate the rest of their lunch in silence and went through the rest of their day. Misaki couldn't concentrate in any of his classes; the term pink sock still floated through his head.

_Pink sock… Usagi-san and I don't do it that much… WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING? HE'S A SEX FIEND! OH NO OH NO OH NO! W-What if we were doing it and that happens to me…_

He shook his head of the awful thought. There was no way that could happen, could it? Misaki rapidly ran his fingers through his hair, thinking what if it did happen. He continued like that for the rest of his classes.

At the end of the day, Misaki texted Akihiko not to pick him up but figured that he was still busy with his manuscript. The brunette made his way to Kamijo sensei's room and knocked on the door lightly before going in.

Misaki looked up and saw a very tall, bluish black haired man with blue sitting on the Devil's desk; the professor himself nowhere in sight.

When the man saw him he jumped off of the desk, "HIRO…" he stopped as he saw it wasn't his lover. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Um, yeah, is Kamijo-sensei here?" Misaki said, gawking at how tall the man was.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for him too! Hi, I'm Kusama Nowaki."

"I'm Takahashi Misaki; nice to meet you."

They shook hands and Misaki sat at a table as Nowaki leaned on Hiroki's desk.

Misaki wondered who the man was, "So are you a student here too?"

Nowaki laughed a bit, "No, I'm a doctor."

"O-Oh, sorry I was just wondering." Misaki said, slightly embarrassed.

_I never should have asked such a stupid question! URGH! I wonder if he's heard of a pink sock… NO! I-I could never ask a stranger about that… But he is a doctor…_

"E-Excuse me, Kusama-san? Can I ask you a health-related question?"

Nowaki smiled, "Go for it!"

"Well… you see… I…" Misaki felt his face growing red. "Do you know what a pink sock is?"

"No, what is it?"

Just then the two heard yelled and screaming outside the classroom door.

"PROFESSOR PLEASE GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Hiroki roared as the other professor hugged him.

"AW! But Kamijo is so cute!" Miyagi exclaimed, putting his full weight on the other man who was flailing like crazy.

Meanwhile in the classroom, Nowaki clenched his teeth and stormed towards the door. Misaki didn't know what the hell was going on but this was certainly going to be a long detention. Nowaki flung the door open to reveal that pesky other professor hugging his boyfriend.

"YOU!" yelled Nowaki as Miyagi let go of Hiroki.

Hiroki's face turned a bright shade of red, "N-Nowaki, what are you doing here!"

"Ah, so Nowaki is your boyfriend's name? Well you better _take care_ of your boyfriend when you get home," he winked at Nowaki and left smirking.

"Hiro-san I don't like that other professor please stay away from him," Nowaki said as he pulled the shorter man into an embrace.

Hiroki leaned into it and hugged back but then saw his student staring at him and his lover. Misaki thought and had hoped that his presence would remain unknown for awhile but he knew Kamijo the devil would never let that happen.

"OI! BRAT QUIT STARING! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Hiroki yelled, letting go of his boyfriend, as he swiftly grabbed an eraser off his desk and flung it at the unsuspecting youth.

The eraser hit Misaki on the forehead and bounced off somewhere. "K-Kamijo Sensei what about my detention?"

Nowaki secretly felt bad for the youth having to go through detention, but wanted his Hiro-san more than anything right now. "Hiro-san, why don't you change the days of his detention?"

Hiroki turned a deep shade of red as did Misaki.

_T-This is… Kamijo-sensei's b-b-boyfriend? H-How does he put up with him? _Thought Misaki but the professor knew what the boy was thinking.

"BRAT I TOLD YOU THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Hiroki yelled, about to throw another eraser but Nowaki caught his arm. "F-Fine, just go! But you have detention Thursday and Friday!"

Misaki nodded, took his stuff and ran out of the room. As soon as he reached the gates of the University, he stopped to realize what dangers lay ahead of him at home with his perverted lover.

**And that is what I am leaving you guys with. It is my goal to make my chapter updates at least 1000 words long so that is why it took me a few days. Here is the definition of pink sock from Urbandictionary: .?term=pink+sock**

**Nowaki: Oh, oh my gosh… that's gross! Hiro-san, do you know what a pink sock is?**

**Hiroki: N-No! And whatever it is it's probably sick!**

**Me: Damn right it's sick.**

**Hiroki: NO ONE ASKED YOU BRAT! ~throws pen~**

**Nowaki: Hiro-san! It's not nice to throw things!**

**Hiroki: NOWAKI!**

**Me: O_o'**

**PLEASE COMMENT! **


	3. Avoiding Akihiko

**Misaki and the Pink Sock**

**Chapter Three: Avoiding Akihiko**

**I do NOT (nor ever will) own Junjou Romantica **

**Oh goodness, now that you guys know what a pink sock is… -wipes tear from eye- this is going to get good. By the way, the link to the definition of 'pink sock' was messed up so Hiroki will give it to you at the bottom.**

**Hiroki: I WILL DO NO SUCH THING BRAT!**

**Me: Yes you will or I'll add you to this mess.**

**Hiroki: …**

**Me: I'll give you a little time to think while these nice people here are reading.**

_Uwah, Usagi-san has probably finishing up his manuscript right now. I bet he's already out of 'Misaki' even though we did it so many times last night. _

Misaki shivered at the thought as he came in sight of the large apartment building. He suddenly saw a car drive by him very fast and park in front of their building. As Misaki got closer he saw someone get out of the passenger side and storm in while the person who got out of the driver's side trailed after them.

Misaki sighed as he approached the building and got up to his floor. When he got to the door he heard familiar yelling and loud crashes.

"USAGI-SAN!" Misaki yelled as he ran in.

He came in to see his literature professor throwing books and anything he could get his hands on at Akihiko who was dodging every one of them. His professor's boyfriend was also there trying to get him to stop.

"MISAKI LOOK OUT!" Akihiko yelled but it was too late; the boy had already been hit in the face with a BL novel Akihiko had written.

The two other men turned to face Misaki who was blushing from his lover calling his name like that.

"T-Takahashi-kun what are you doing here?" Hiroki asked suspiciously.

"Hiroki, he's my lover. Now take your boyfriend and get out of here," said Akihiko while he wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Baka Usagi-san, don't say things like that!" Misaki blushed and wriggled out of the man's arms.

"Hiro-san let's just go," Nowaki said as he grabbed his boyfriend's arm.

Hiroki didn't move, but stare in amazement and shock. "L-Lover? BAKIHIKO YOU'RE DATING ONE OF MY STUDENTS? DO YOU KNOW HOW-"

"Hiroki, it is my decision. Now please leave," Akihiko interrupted.

Nowaki dragged his surprised lover to the door and apologized for the mess Hiroki made, leaving Akihiko and Misaki in the messy apartment.

"Um, U-Usagi-san, why was Kamijo-sensei here?" Misaki asked cautiously.

Akihiko chuckled and handed the boy a book that he had picked up off the floor, "This."

Misaki took the book and looked at the cover: it was one of Akihiko's Boys Love novels called Junai Egoist. Inside was a man who looked similar to his professor and his boyfriend. Misaki's jaw practically hit the floor.

_U-Usagi-san writes about my professor and his boyfriend! WHAT THE HELL?_

The boy's thoughts suddenly came verbalized, "W-What the hell Usagi-san? Why are you writing about my professor?"

Akihiko laughed again as he watched the brunette's face turn bright red, "Relax Misaki. Hiroki is my childhood friend and besides… it's actually pretty close to their relationship."

Misaki got a mental picture of his professor and his doctor boyfriend in a sexual position. "AHH BAKA USAGI-SAN! I-I'm going to make dinner." Misaki said as he hurried into the kitchen and put on his apron.

Akihiko smirked and followed his lover into the kitchen. Misaki didn't notice his perverted lover watching him and he began to hum happily while frying up some rice with chicken. Akihiko felt his pants tighten at the sight of the boy looking so housewife like and pounced on him.

Akihiko pulled Misaki to the floor and slipped his hand into the boy's pants.

"GAAHHH U-USAGI-SAN! HMMMM L-LET GO!" Misaki yelled struggling.

The man bit Misaki's ear as his cold fingers grasped the brunette's cock and began to stroke him. "Misaki…"

_Ahh this feels so… GAHH I CAN'T LET HIM DO THIS OR ELSE IT WILL LEAD TO SEX WHICH WILL LEAD TO A PINK SOCK!_

The boy thought while he felt his manhood begin to drip. He then smelled something terrible. "U-USAGI-SAN DINNER IS BURNING! L-LET GO OF ME NOW!" he screamed.

"Well we're just going to have to let dinner burn," Akihiko whispered seductively in his ear.

"AAAHHHHH!" Misaki shrieked as he came in the man's hand.

He sagged back into Akihiko's arms while the older man licked the boy's essence off his fingers. Akihiko smiled at his lover's flushed face and nuzzled his face in the boy's hair, taking in the sweet smell of his Misaki.

Misaki blushed and quickly got up to save the charred meal. "B-BAKA USAGI-SAN! Now look what you've done! What are we going to do for dinner?"

Akihiko stood up, "Well I could have some Misaki for-"

"NOOOOO! Baka, go work on your manuscript! J-Just let me cook!" Misaki huffed angrily.

Akihiko ruffled the brunette's hair, "Ok, call me when dinner's ready."

The man left the room, leaving Misaki to his thoughts.

_Oh crap! That was close! I would've been a goner if I had stayed in his arms any longer. UGH! I-I mean we've done it SO MANY TIMES! And I need to ask Kusama-san if that can really happen anyways… This is so difficult!_

Misaki restarted dinner and called Akihiko when it was ready. They ate dinner and made small talk about different things, but if there was one thing Misaki wasn't going to do: it was telling Akihiko about what a pink sock was. He definitely did not want to trouble Akihiko by telling him it so he kept it to himself.

Misaki had just finished cleaning up dinner when he went upstairs to his room. He did homework for about an hour until he heard the door behind him open. It made the boy jump a little but he continued doing his work. A few seconds later, strong arms held Misaki in an inescapable embrace. Misaki fought but gave up and just sat there, blushing like mad.

"Misaki…"

"W-What is it U-Usagi-san?" asked Misaki, afraid of what his lover's response would be.

"How about you sleep with me tonight?" Akihiko whispered seductively in his ear.

Misaki turned several shades of red, "N-No! I-I still have homework to do-" before the boy could finish he was carried to Akihiko's room and laid down on the bed. "U-Usagi-san!" Misaki yelled as his lover spooned him in the huge bed. "Usagi-san?"

It was too late for poor Misaki: his lover had already fallen asleep and had trapped him. Misaki sighed as he realized he would have to sleep in the bed with his perverted lover. He got into a comfortable position and fell fast asleep, dreaming about pink socks.

**And that's where I'm going to leave it for now! Mwhaha! And I even made the chapter long! **

**Me: So Hiroki have you decided?**

**Nowaki: Pleeeeaaasssseeeee Hiro-san! Just tell them!**

**Hiroki: NO! I REFUSE TO SUCCUMB TO THEIR DEMANDS!**

**Akihiko: Well you always do with that boyfriend of yours-**

**Hiroki: SHUT THE HELL UP! –throws chalk-**

**Akihiko: -dodges-**

**Me: So… What's it going to be?**

**Hiroki: F-Fine but I DON'T want my name mentioned or Nowaki's anymore you got that brat? **

**Me: Sure…**

**Hiroki: -rubs temples- .?term=pink+sock **

**Nowaki and Me: YAYYY!**

**PLEASE COMMENT! (it makes meh happy!)**


End file.
